A known optical switch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,315. Operation of the known optical switch will now be described. With a single refractive element in a first stationary position, an optical signal emanating from one of the optical fibers transmits through the refractive element, and upon reflection by a fixed-position reflector, transmits again through the refractive element to become transmitted into a output optical fiber. The refractive element is pivoted to a second stationary position to transmit the signal into a different output optical fiber. Thus, the optical switch couples an output signal with two selected output optical fibers by pivoting the single refractive element between two stationary positions. To modify the known switch with more than two output optical fibers, or with more than one input optical fiber, would require the single refractive element with a capability to move sequentially to an increased number of positions. Sequential movement of the refractive element would cause unacceptable delays in switch operation, and would add complexity to a mechanism for actuating the refractive element to more than two positions.